


Scene from the Minor Sides

by SparkintheHazelcoffee1998



Series: Scene From [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Just Enjoy It OK, M/M, Minor Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998/pseuds/SparkintheHazelcoffee1998
Summary: Sometimes, it is best just to the let the minor characters have a bit of the spotlight. Nothing bad happens! I wanted to write something light and fluffy and angst free. (Though I do love me some Angst with a Happy Ending fics). Blink and you'll miss it spoilers for "Eddie Begins".   Alternating POV's of the minor characters during a Saturday in January. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Lena Bosko, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Helena Diaz/Ramon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Josh Russo & Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Scene From [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828099
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Scene from the Minor Sides

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, the current COVID pandemic is not a factor. And I have decided that Eddie's Aunt Pepa is a wealthy widow of sorts who has a standing rivalry with Helena, and will be exploring that in future installments.

**Scene from the Minor Sides**

A Saturday in Late January, 2021—Assorted Locales:

**Los Angeles, CA- somewhere on Wiltshire Boulevard between traffic lights.**

Josh Russo was having a “ _first world problems_ ” kind of day. He forgot to charge his phone, every light on the way to the Dispatch Center was red (“ _I swear to God, Maddie, I will lose my shit on Wiltshire if I hit one more red….FUCK!”_ ), Athena once again shot down his Gatsby themed ideas for Buck and Eddie’s wedding and told him they already had someone in mind to act as a flower girl (“ _stop saying its regressive and sexist for it to only be for girls_!”), and to top it all off- he ran out of Cibu Sticky Rice Pomade for his hair.

How in the Hell would he be able to compete with Eddie - _with-the-good-hair_ -Diaz, when they all meet up for drinks later that night!?

_“How did you compete with him before?”_

_“Shut-up, Chimney!”_

_“Retract your claws, kitty- I’m dropping some lattes off on my way in to the station. Maddie can have one. Only ONE. You hear me!?”_

_“Retract **your** claws, kitty…”_

_“Touche Josh, touché.”_

Turns out, Josh just needed some caffeine. Then he can plot to seek out the intended flower girl and convince her to turn the role down.

**Westheimer Road, Houston, TX**.

“Helena, I just don’t understand why you couldn’t order one online?”

“Oh Honey, this is too important to order online. It must be tried on first!”

“Ok- but did we have to fly all the way out here just to…”

“If there was a Saks, Fifth Avenue in El Paso, I would go to that one instead!”

Ramon Diaz was on the losing end of this discussion, and decided the best course of action would be to stay quiet, and go along to get along. When Helena was on a mission, he’s learned to stay out of her way until it is accomplished.

“There! It’s there!” she gasped suddenly, making a beeline to a mannequin donning a Little Black Dress.

“It’s absolutely perfect Ramon! We’re getting it. It’s just my size….”

Helena’s tone went dreamy. No doubt she was having visions of walking Eddie down the aisle at sunset, and having a proper Mother/Son wedding dance . Maddie has been texting her playlists and interior shots of the desired venue since Christmas, and poor Ramon imagines that the boys don’t even know these details yet. Allegedly, they settled on a late October ceremony of their own free will, but Ramon has his doubts.

Dress in hand, Helena was off, whisking him towards the suits in Menswear and he knows his credit card might just go up in flames before they make it home. He sees her take a picture of the dress with her phone and send it off to someone- and he wonders how to even pronounce the designer’s name...

**Rodeo Drive, Los Angeles, CA.**

“Versace!? She’s wearing Versace!? **_That Bitch_**!”

It was not uncommon to hear variations of this phrase ring out during the day on Rodeo Drive, so no one stared or looked particularly scandalized.

Until that picture from Helena announced its arrival on her phone, Josephina “Pepa” Diaz was having a fabulous morning. She had the day off. Woke up to her favorite song playing on the radio, was having a good hair day (poor Josh), and just finished a delicious brunch at 208 Rodeo with Eddie, Buck, Athena, and Bobby. Athena and the boys were going to head over Ralph Lauren to take advantage of the Winter Sale and purchase new suits for the reception. They plan to wed in their dress uniforms, but change for the reception (At least that’s what they said Athena told them was going to happen). Though months away, a good suit is a good suit, and they can wear them to other occasions prior to the wedding.

Bobby had spent the meal sweet talking Pepa for the recipe to her Barbacoa spice rub. He’s been obsessed about it since New Year’s Eve, when she brought Barbacoa tacos to their annual New Year’s Eve party. Clearly delighted, but acting coy for the hell of it, she engaged him in negotiations.

He got the recipe.

Next week- the members of the 118 will be installing her new fire pit in her back yard. Bobby has no shame – he will pimp out his crew for manual labor when the need arises, and the need had arisen.

After brunch, she was planning on heading over to Hermes to look at handbags for fun and also keep an eye out for suitable Louboutin heels (She and Athena made a pact).

Then the picture from Helena hit her phone and her day’s enjoyment was spoiled.

Helena Diaz coming to _her_ city, wearing Versace?! The **_nerve_**. Well, she won’t be the only one dancing with Eddie at the reception, and Pepa gets to dance with Buck as well, so there!

Petty? No doubt, but only recently has Helena and Ramon been more supportive of Eddie, letting him live his life and raise Christopher as he sees fit without snide remarks (of course, Eddie almost drowning in the well certainly played an influence- as if the helicopter crash in Afghanistan wasn’t enough of a wake- up call).

Two can play at this game, and Ramon isn’t the only Diaz with funds. Pepa works because she enjoys it; she can live quite comfortably should she choose to retire, thank you very much.

A few blocks later, and Pepa sees it in the display window of the boutique. White has always been in her color wheel, and the tasteful gold necklace paired with the dress is an added bonus. She knows she can own the night in that dress, and heads inside the boutique ready to spend whatever it takes.

10 minutes later, she replies to Helena with a picture of her own, wearing the gold necklace as she makes Rodeo her catwalk, confident she won this round.

**Westheimer Road, Houston, TX**

“Chanel?! Are you _kidding_ me!? Ramon! I need a new necklace! Now!”

“What’s Chanel?”

“Oh Ramon, I just can’t even with you…”

**Station 118, Los Angeles CA- the Loft, late afternoon.**

Lena Bosko was doing a low-key walk of shame into Station 118, there to pick up her car keys from Eddie after a night out turned into a long morning in.

Grey Goose Vodka martinis with a twist- she couldn’t resist.

Still lightly hungover, a fact she deemed as sufficient penance, she was desperate for coffee and something to eat. Fortunately, Bobby was at the stove working his magic while Buck sulked at the table behind him.

“Lena! Hello!” Bobby greeted were as she came up with the steps. “Hungry?”

Buck was about to protest when Bobby turned to him. “Don’t try it Buck, you just ate a little while ago. These are for Christopher for when he gets here, and I made extra just in case Lena was hungry”.

“But those are my favorite!”

“They are Christopher’s favorite; you’ll eat anything.” Bobby responded as he placed slices of grilled ham and cheese between buttered Focaccia, onto a plate and handed it to Lena, who gave him a grateful smile. They smelled heavenly, and Bobby was renowned across the LAFD for his cooking skills.

“Chim brought in some lattes if you need a boost,” said a disappointed, but always accommodating Buck, handing her one.

Lena wanted to move into the 118, and never leave.

“Eddie will be here with your keys in a few minutes, Oh, and Athena wanted your thoughts on tulips versus roses, and Maddie wants to know if you prefer a light blue or a red basket. I have no idea what they are talking about…” Buck began as Lena smiled into her latte.

_Josh is going to be so pissed!_


End file.
